Cita en la Teteria
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Hermione tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, necesita algo y por algún motivo Draco esta allí para aprovechar esa necesidad y proponer una cita para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, una cita en el Salón de Té. Esta historia forma parte de la Mitología de Magia Olvidada.


___Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco&Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

___Dicha historia pertenece a la Mitología de Magia Olvidada._

* * *

El aroma dulzón y embriagador de las hierbas exóticas flotaba en el ambiente como un pesado manto sobre los jóvenes adolescentes que entraban en la famosa tetería de Madame Tudipié refugiándose del intenso frío de mediados de febrero, y como plan casero para engatusar a sus parejas tras meses de insistencia.

Una docena de pequeñas y altas mesas de formas redondeadas ya estaban completamente ocupadas por los atrevidos alumnos y alumnas que aun con el rubor en las mejillas se habían atrevido a ir, a la que a escondidas se la llamaba la casa de los cotilleos.

Solo una pareja parecía completamente alejada de esa impresión de primera cita que impregnaba al resto de clientes. Un chico alto, rubio repeinado hacia atrás, perpetúa arrogancia en su porte y expresión y ojos grises. Un gris claro que parecía en continuo movimiento, como si se tratara de un metal fundido que gira continuamente en un orbe de cristal ocultando lo que hay tras él. Draco Malfoy era la imagen de perpetuo presuntuoso, había moldeado durante años esa imagen aun cuando nadie podía decir que lo pudiera ver de esa forma de primera mano.

A su lado, sentada en uno de los pocos sillones orejeros que quedan disponibles y echada hacia atrás, como si estuviera disfrutando más del ambiente que de la compañía. Su pelo castaño saltaba en bucles infinitos por encima de su cabeza como si de una medusa se tratara con mente y voluntad propias. Sus ojos castaños se crispaban de la irritación de tener que echarse hacia atrás el cabello continuamente. Hermione Granger daba claros síntomas de no estar a gusto en su asiento, sin saber que hacer o decir, y eso era algo que la molestaba mucho más que su compañero de interacción.

Bufó echándose hacia delante por primera vez en quince minutos de absoluto silencio.

Silencio que Draco no parecía dispuesto a romper encontrándose muy a gusto en la incomodidad de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer en una cita según tú? —preguntó finalmente incapaz de estar un minutó más en silencio.

—Conversar, aprender del otro, tratar de hacer una situación amena; cosa fácil dada nuestra situación actual cualquier cosa sería más amena que esto; divertida. En líneas generales una cita es como estar con un nuevo amigo, pero con el añadido de no saber cómo te vas a despedir. Eso es algo que suele poner muy nerviosa a la gente. Aunque todo caballero, pocos hay en Hogwarts y casi ninguno en esta habitación, que se precie debe saberlo. —respondió relamiendo cada palabra como si disfrutase de forma infantil de enseñar algo a la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts.

—Eso implica que tú lo sabes—señalo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz al tiempo que giraba la cabeza rumbo al escaparate lleno de bordados blancos y rosas que decoraban el dintel.

— ¿Me consideras un caballero? —inquirió con cierta sorpresa fingida.

—Dado tu origen de alta cuna diría que sí, y a pesar de tus odiosas compañías, y habitual comportamiento, no negare que te estas comportando. Aunque a decir verdad solo llevamos quince minutos aquí. —respondió Hermione con cierto deje de molestia por admitir la compañía de Draco como algo que no fuera estrictamente desagradable y molesto.

—No esperaba recibir un halago de una nacida muggle, sobretodo dado mis antecedentes y el ojo morado que me propicio Longbottom. —exclamó sorprendido terminando con una sonrisa a medias cuando se tocó el ojo derecho perfectamente maquillado mágicamente para evitar habladurías.

—Neville está sufriendo mucho estrés a causa de las pruebas. —defendió con compasión y fuerza echándose hacia delante como quien se alza sobre un enemigo con ademan protector. —El nunca haría algo así.

—Recuerdo que durante el primer año se lanzó contra Potter y Weasley delante de tres profesores. —masculló pensativo mientras se acariciaba el mentón con una imagen de dignidad victoriana aplastante.

—Eso solo fue porque nos encerraron por accidente con el Cerbero de Hagrid. — volvió a incidir Hermione, como si la escusa fuera la fortaleza más resistente del mundo. Draco hizo una mueca divertida ladeando la cabeza para examinar detenidamente el rostro de Hermione y ensanchando la sonrisa pasados unos segundos. Como si la ausencia o presencia de algo le hubiera hecho gracia.

—Tan inteligente como para ser la alumna más vitoreada por los profesores de Hogwarts en generaciones y aun así tan ingenua y ciega. Curioso, Granger. Muy curioso. —observó Draco sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños hasta que Hermione tuvo que desviar el rostro por incomodidad.

— ¿Reírse del otro también forma parte de una cita? —preguntó molesta echándose de nuevo hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Prestando más atención a como la dueña del local se paseaba entre las mesas sirviendo y tomando notas que a Draco.

—No me rió de ti, Granger; ni se me ocurriría tentar a la suerte de nuevo, Longbottom es torpe pero dudo que no se entere de que me haya reído de ti, y ya tengo suficiente con un ojo morado. Lo que ocurre, y es algo muy comprensible, es que me parece tremendamente curiosa y fascinante tu aparente ceguera ante algo obvio. —explicó Draco girando el cuerpo en dirección a la barra.

—¿Qué se supone que no estoy viendo? —preguntó frunciendo los labios fuertemente en una imitación perfecta de Mcgonagall.

—El denominador común de todos los arranques de violencia de nuestro cuarto campeón. —respondió como si fuera algo transparente de entender e incomprensible de preguntar.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —zanjó Hermione.

—Piénsalo un poco y lo entenderás — siguió Draco sin prestar atención al tono cortante de Hermione. —, mientras tanto y como mi pareja el día de hoy, creo que pedir dos tazas de té es lo indicado. —concluyó alzando la cabeza con un gesto rápido pero preciso, que llamó a la dueña como si el local estuviera vacío.

—Me gustaría un té negro sin azúcar. —masculló Hermione con la poca cortesía que era capaz de reunir. A pesar de sus molestias, Draco acababa de llenarle la cabeza de ideas danzantes que revoloteaban por el limbo de su consciente, sin llegar a apoyarse en ningún lugar visible de su intelecto pero siempre rondaban por los límites a la espera de abalanzarse sobre ella como una revelación tan intensa como una tormenta de verano.

—Una elección muy común, permíteme sorprenderte con algo más exótico. —propuso Draco sin dar tiempo a Hermione a replicar a favor o en contra.

—Lo harás de todas formas aunque declinase la oferta. —admitió con una mueca de resignación a esperar lo impensable de su compañero. Draco asintió con una sonrisa llena de galantería.

—Muy acertada, Granger, como casi siempre. —musitó Draco volviéndose hacia la barra y viendo que la dueña del local estaba tras el con una sonrisa cortes y paciente y con una vuela pluma a escasos centímetros de un pergamino para tomar la nota.

Draco se levantó alisándose la túnica con una mano acostumbrado ya al gesto como si fuera algo mecánico. Se inclinó hacia la señora, musitando unas palabras en voz baja. Se escuchó un excelente elección por parte de la dueña antes de que se marchar en dirección a la trastienda a preparar las bebidas.

El joven Malfoy volvió a sentarse y cruzar las piernas para estar más cómodo. Se quedó mirando el techo sin decir una palabra. Hermione se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para remediar el silencio que invadió su espacio. El sonido de conversaciones aleatorias a su alrededor empezó a vibrar a su alrededor distrayéndola de su propia cita y haciendo que se interesase involuntariamente de las citas de los demás.

Dejó la mirada perdida vagando por toda la estancia, fijándose sin mucho interés en los chicos tratando de ser elegantes y las chicas sonriendo tontamente en un intento de despertar los amores de sus parejas. Algo llamo su atención, un sonido de campanillas a la derecha, la puerta de entrada se abrió meciendo suavemente aquellas diminutas campanas de plata que alertaban de la presencia de un nuevo cliente, en este caso de dos nuevos clientes.

Harry Potter, uno de los participantes del torneo y el único que había logrado pasar la primera prueba sin despeinarse, metafóricamente hablando claro, ese chico nunca podría ir bien peinado, iba acompañado de la menor de los Weasley: Ginny. Ambos sonreían con la expresión que tienen dos buenos amigos más que dos novios, Hermione sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estomago al verlos y cierta satisfacción al fijar su mirada tras ellos y ver a Prince y Luna riéndose mientras los señalaban.

Hermione levantó el brazo a modo de saludo pero Luna y Prince estaban demasiado lejos y prestando atención a otras cosas, como la tienda de caramelos del fondo de la calle. Draco miró por encima del hombro y del sofa en busca de lo que había llamado la atención de la chica. Volvió a sentarse correctamente en la butaca juntando las manos sobre el regazo y apoyó la nuca en el respaldo y sus ojos examinaron con minuciosidad las marcas del techo dejando que Hermione se distrajera con su alrededor.

Hermione no se fijó en la actitud de Draco pues veía con curiosidad a Harry y Ginny sentarse en una mesa apartada en una esquina de cara al ventanal más grande de la tetería. Parecía una pareja más y a la vez no lo parecía, Harry lanzaba miradas furtivas a la calle con cierto nerviosismo, algo que parecía molestar a Ginny quien bufaba y hacía volver a Harry a su comportamiento habitual. Hermione sonrió divertida pensando en lo que diría Prince o Luna de eso, o tal vez Neville. Ese último pensamiento le hizo poner una mueca de disgusto entristecido.

Draco tosió de forma evidente y se echó hacía delante para llamar la atención de Hermione y distraerla de lo que pasara por su mente. Al mismo tiempo sin verla acercarse la dueña ya había dejado dos tazas humeantes de un té de color rojo intenso y un humo plateado que ondulaba con florituras extrañas.

—Debe ser un extraño brebaje para que hayan tardado quince minutos en servirlo. —comentó Hermione tomando su taza y olisqueando el dulce aroma con parsimonia, se percibía un regusto ácido, cierto picor al final de la garganta que bajaba como un cosquilleó leve hasta el estomago. Apenas lo había olido y ya surtía efecto, fuera lo que fuese aquella infusión.

—El extracto de la Orquídea de Sangre es muy volatil en su forma natural, y para mezclarlo con polvo de mandragora se debe realizar un complejo hechizo, luego el proceso de preparación para convertirlo en una infusión es laborioso aunque menos si se tiene habilidad, algo que nuestra querida dueña parece tener. —explicó Draco girando su taza para levantar el máximo vapor hacia su nariz, aspiro hondo y las volutas de vapor plateado se introdujeron con gracia y surgieron como pequeñas nubes por entre sus labios.

—¿Me voy a envenenar bebiendo esto? ¿O me convertiré en un gato? —preguntó Hermione con sorna aunque Draco pudo notar cierto deje de desconfianza en sus ojos marrones.

—Si quisiera matarte no te habría pedido una cita en el lugar más público de Hogsmeade. Ni habría gastado once galeones en ese té. Te habría empujado cerca de algún escalón falso. —contestó tajante Draco con una arrogancia que denotaba un orgullo herido por la desconfianza mostrada por su pareja, aunque en el fondo sabía que esas dudas eran legitimas pero no podía dejar de ser alguien que se sentía ultrajado al ser tildado de mentiroso. Le hacía gracia sentirse así dada su naturaleza a mentir.

—Eres un Malfoy, dudo que el dinero sea un problema para ti. —expuso Hermione con cierta culpabilidad en la voz por haber hecho la alusión de una posible traición.

—La clave para seguir siendo rico es no gastar el dinero sin tener la seguridad de ganar algo con dicho gasto o al menos recuperar la inversión. Y seamos francos, tu muerte no ayudaría a nadie en absoluto, pero perjudicaría enormemente a los Malfoy al convertirse en Mortifagos de facto por asesinar a una nacida muggle. No sería un buen negocio. —respondió Draco tajante mostrando lo que para él era obvio, dejando a Hermione ver que lo había pensado de antemano.

—Pero te librarías de una Sangre Sucia, ya ganas algo. —tanteó Hermione sin saber muy bien porque de su insistencia a demostrar la culpabilidad de Draco, se sentía Harry. —Y con esa declaración afirmas veladamente ser un mortifago.

—Todo lo contrario. Los Mortifagos no juegan al despiste con sus ideales, querida. Aunque no pueda hablar por ellos. —comentó Draco tomando un largo sorbo de su té antes de que se enfriara.

—Pues pareces conocerlos muy bien. —Hermione se empezaba a divertir en su "intento" de enfadar, o sonsacar algo, a Draco.

—Al igual que conozco bien la Orden del Fénix y a los aurores, y no formó parte de ninguna de las dos organizaciones. Soy un Malfoy, mi poder viene de la información, no de los galeones. —explicó Draco con una sonrisa acida lanzandole una mirada retadora a Hermione tras descubrir que no albergaba verdaderas dudas sino que trataba de insistir para tentar su genio.

—Creía que provenía de influencias compradas. —exclamó con demasiada dureza.

—Que agresiva —murmuró Draco perdiendo la sonrisa y echándose hacia atrás. —. No te equivocas, —admitió sin miramientos—pero erras en el modo de comprarlas. La información es más valiosa que el oro, para quien sabe manipular dicho bien, claro esta.

—¿Y por qué admitirías semejante fuente de ingresos? —preguntó intrigada Hermione y dubitativa de no estar siendo victima de las habilidades para la mentira de Draco.

—No hay motivo alguno. —afirmó Draco negando con la cabeza. —Simplemente, las clases de mi madre no incluían temas de conversación para esta situación y la verdad se lo agradezco, me aburriría enormemente tener que comentar lo bonito que llevas el pelo.

—Empiezó a pensar que aceptar salir contigo, y precisamente hoy, fue una pésima idea. —dijo Hermione apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y tapándose la cara como si le doliera la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué accediste entonces? — preguntó Draco terminándose el té y dejándolo en la mesita.

—No lo sé. —admitió Hermione mirándole a los ojos por entre sus dedos. —Necesitaba algo, pero no sé el qué. —confesó exasperada de no entender ni su propia mente, tras años de haberla considerado una amiga y que se había tornado en muda enemiga.

—Un cambio drástico de ambiente que te sirvieses de contraste directo. Eres demasiado terca para admitir la necesidad de otro punto de vista aparte del que consideras correcto, pero tu mente si lo admite, y te la ha jugado para darte una lección de como afrontar ciertas verdades universales. —explicó Draco haciendo que Hermione levantase la cabeza por encima de sus manos para mirarle sin obstaculos.

—Si fueras así en clase no estarías castigado con Harry y Ron la mitad de la semana, Malfoy.

—No sabes el gusto que puede llegar a dar que Weasley se invente un insulto completamente distinto para identificarme cada día. Es un pobreton como el resto de su, absurdamente grande, familia pero tengo que admitir que tiene una inventiva admirable. Lastima que se límite solo al ambito de la verborrea. —comentó divertido Draco.

—Me impresiona tu capacidad para insultar a una persona aun cuando la estas admirando, si es que eso se puede llamar admiración. —Hermione miraba fijamente a Draco sin creerse que una persona pudiera hablar en cinco minutos pasando por mil posiciones desde la afabilidad, humor, sarcasmo hasta la cortesía. Era algo que no podía entender acostumbrada a esperar ciertas respuestas de sus amigos, Draco la sorprendía con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—Esa palabra es muy fuerte. Yo diría que más bien alabo el extenso vocabulario de Weasley. —respondió divertido Draco.

—¿Por qué cada vez que siento algo de apreció, el más mínimo, hacia esa retorcida y sorpresiva personalidad tuya, abres la boca y lo estropeas mostrando lo peor de ti? —preguntó Hermione levantándose de su asiento.

—Es un don. —contestó con orgullo y una sonrisa triunfadora. —También se tocar el clavicordio bajo el agua los jueves a la hora de la merienda.

—Al menos esta infusión es impresionante. —admitió Hermione por darle cierto crédito a la velada, solo para no sentir que había perdido el tiempo.

—Tengo un gusto exquisito y refinado.

—Y un ego del tamaño del lago. —añadió Hermione con exasperación.

—¿Por qué no iba a tener ego? —inquirió Draco sin entender el hastió que mostraba Hermione.

—Todo el mundo tiene ego, pero el tuyo es un destructor comparado con los demás. —señalo Hermione siguiendo en pie delante de él pero sin dar un paso para alejarse y salir por la puerta.

—Las comparaciones son odiosas, Granger. Es mejor no hacerlas. La gente suele llorar cuando hace comparaciones y tratan de hacerlas conmigo.

—Cuanta modestia. —exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es mejor pecar de egocentrismo antes de pecar de falsa modestia. Además de que no miento. Soy atractivo, rico, noble, educado e inteligente. No hay mejor partido. —enumeró Draco señalando cada virtud levantando un dedo.

—Entonces no te faltaran admiradoras cuando te deje aquí solo. —zanjó Hermione alejándose de la mesa por el pasillo central. Aunque se detuvo a los pocos metros para escuchar a Draco.

—¿Te vas? Tal vez estés pensando en Longbottom y en lo que te he dicho sobre vuestra "amistad". —dijo Draco sin darse la vuelta, como si hablase para si mismo pero sabiendo que ella le oía.

—No todo gira en torno a lo que dices, haces o piensas, Draco. —espetó con los nervios crispados por esa autoestima a prueba de bombas que gastaba el menor de los Malfoy.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo. —esa frase hizo que Hermione se volviera a acercar a Draco aunque seguía permaneciendo tras él. —La única alumna que me hablaría sin admiración, coqueteo, interés... u odio en el menor de los casos claro esta. Me aburría de hablar conmigo mismo y con los borregos domesticados y adoctrinados que tengo por compañeros, o amigos, su definición cambia en función de su cercanía espacial y las circunstancias. Son prácticamente loros de repetición. —Hermione se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer en ese instante.

—...Tengo un trabajo de pociones que terminar. —improvisó para salir de allí, esta vez de una forma más educada tras lo que había dicho Draco. Dio un paso y se volvió a detener. —¿Nos vemos el sábado que viene en la biblioteca? —preguntó Hermione por inercia de un pensamiento aleatorio en su mente.

—Será un placer. —respondió a modo de despedida mirando por el ventanal el reflejo de la castaña saliendo del local y perdiéndose en la marabunta de alumnos que tras las compras volvían al castillo. —Ojala no tuviera que hacerlo. —musitó con la voz quebrada y negando lentamente. Levantó la mirada y paro en seco a la dueña que pasaba a su lado en ese momento. —Otro té, por favor.


End file.
